policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Man
' Fire Man' (ファイヤーマン Faiyāman) is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man. He was built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees. Fire Man can melt or burn through almost anything with his Special Weapon, the Fire Storm, whose weapon system excellently combines offense and defense. Fire Man's and Bomb Man's development began at the same time, and despite being warned by Rock that working with both explosives and fire could be dangerous, Dr. Light went on believing that Ice Man could handle the situation in case anything happened. A few flash fires did occur, but Ice Man ran away saying he doesn't like saunas. A hot-blooded and charismatic, albeit hot-tempered individual, Fire Man sees himself as something of a hero, obsessed with fire and the ideals of justice, often referring to himself as the "Flame of Justice". He enjoys camping in the summer, but has a particular dislike for rainy days and the cold, particularly from his weakness, the Ice Slasher. Video game appearances Mega Manhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=2 Dr. Wily reprogrammed Fire Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world, appearing as a boss. Mega Man fights against Fire Man and defeats him. Strategyhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=3 Fire Man's only attack is a fire wave which stalls after being shot then promptly blazes forward, leaving a flame on the ground as it crosses Mega Man's vertical position. He will only attack from a specific distance (about 1/2 of screen width) or in counterattacking, which means that if one keeps close enough to him he will keep retreating, changing direction only after reaching a wall, attacking only if hit and allowing the player to calculate his own attacks and subsequent jump dodges. Following this method guarantees a no-damage fight, as long as one does not get greedy near walls. Mega Man Powered Uphttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=4 As a remake of the first game, Fire Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he is defeated by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. He can use his Fire Storm whenever he wants, but if he runs into water, he will lose the ability to launch waves of fire (though he will still be able to summon a fiery sphere around him) until he comes back into contact with lava or fire. Strategy In Normal and Easy mode, Fire Man works the same as he did in the original game. In hard mode however, he does an extra attack too which he jumps and shoots fire mid-air. To dodge it, you can jump over them with a long jump. Also, the fire he sends won't be extinguished once reaching the wall and will return. When you see it's about time, wait for Fire Man to shoot fire and jump over both of them. His special attack is that he sends fire on the ground toward you. He uses this attack when his health is down by half in Normal and Easy mode. In Hard mode, he can use this at anytime. Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revengehttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=5 Fire Man is one of the four bosses available in the beginning of the game. Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradisehttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=6 The Boss Card Fire Card (ファイヤーカード) can be used to summon Fire Man, who will incinerate (discard) one of the opponent's cards of the player's choice. Mega Man's Soccer Fire Man is a balanced player. In the Capcom Championship mode, a team formed by eight Fire Men in one of the eight team bosses. One Fire Man joins Mega Man's team after his defeat. In Tournament mode, his team consists of three Fire Men, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Air Man, Gemini Man andTop Man. In League mode, his team contains three Fire Men, two Bomb Men, two Flash Men and Enker. Super Adventure Rockmanhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=8 If Mega Man is defeated by Crash Man, Fire Man will appear to save him, giving the player the chance to fight against Crash Man again. Chokkan! Rockmanhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=9 In the mini-game Isoge! Rousoku Ignition (急げ！ろうそくイグニッション "Hurry up! Candle Ignition"), Fire Man skies down a "Rockman 20th Anniversary" cake while lighting candles to gain more time and taking strawberries for extra points. Rockman ×overhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=10 Fire Man is one of the four bosses from World 3. He also appears in Battle Memory. ''Rockman Strategyhttps://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Man?action=edit&section=11 Fire Man is a recurring enemy in this game, first appearing during the Opening Stage in Japan along withCut Man. He also appears in Sagitarius' '''Magma Inferno' stage in Northwest Africa with Burst Man, and can become a member of the player's party. Other appearances * Fire Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Fire Man appears in a CD data in Mega Man & Bass. *The loading screen from the first Mega Man game in Mega Man: Anniversary Collection shows Fire Man and Guts Man. *Fire Man is an opponent in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *Fire Man is the main enemy from Rockman Panic Fire. Trivia *Fire Man's weakness to the Ice Slasher is rare, considering he is a fire-type robot; only two other bosses, a fellow Robot Master and a Maverick share this type of weakness. Most other fire-elemental bosses in the Mega Man and Mega Man X series are otherwise weak to wind or water-elemental weapons. **However, Fire Man's weakness to the Ice Slasher might be a reference to how fire melts ice, thus transforming it into cold water, which can put out the flame. In addition, an abrupt jump from hot-to-cold or vice versa would cause a temperature shock. *Fire Man is the only Robot Master from Mega Man to have the same weakness in all of the games he appears in. *Fire Man is the first Robot Master in the original Mega Man series not to have any hands. It is also the first Robot Master to have at least one arm cannon. **In Mega Man Megamix however, Fire Man can turn his cannons into hands, like Mega Man (see Gallery above). *Fire Man's head design is similar to a torch. **To an extent, Fire Man's head design also resembles a stereotypical knight's helmet. *In Rockman Strategy, Fire Man's name was mistakenly switched with that of Flame Man during the translation to English. *Fire Man is the second least utilized member of the original six Robot Master bosses from the original Mega Man game, notably being absent from Mega Man: The Power Battle. Additionally, he appeared with less frequency than any of the other Robot Masters in the first fifty or so issues of the Archie Comic, and never unaccompanied by his fellows except during his battle with Mega Man. *Fire Man is also the first Robot Master ever to not have a visible mouth. However, in Mega Man Megamix he can open his face plate. *Fire Man has blue eyes, but he is portrayed with red eyes in Mega Man Powered Up and the Ruby-Spears cartoon. *In Mega Man Powered Up, Fire Man speaks in a southern drawl. Gallery mm1wwfireman.gif|Fire Man sprites used in Police Jesus: United Defenders, at least has the jump animation. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Heros Category:Team Villalba